1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, in which the interior of said air conditioner is divided by a partitioning plate into one chamber (indoor chamber) and another chamber (outdoor chamber).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air conditioner provided with a centrifugal fan is shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-22433. The centrifugal fan shown in the aforesaid publication is constructed as follows.
A rotational motor shaft of the centrifugal fan is mounted substantially horizontally and a fan casing consists of upper and low portions. An intake vent and a blow-off vent of said fan casing is provided at the front portion of said casing. A partitioning plate is also located at the front portion of said fan casing. A bell-mouth and a blow-off hole are provided in the partitioning plate, and by applying this partitioning plate at the front portion of said fan casing the bell-mouth is connected to the intake vent of said casing and the blow-off hole is connected to a discharge vent of said casing. A heat exchanger is set in front of the intake vent, and air heated or cooled by the heat exchanger is discharged out of the blow-off hole of the blower.
In the air conditioner as described above, when the centrifugal fan is inspected, the partitioning plate and the upper casing (upper portion) have to be removed, which work is cumbersome. Furthermore, the fan casing consists of upper and lower portions, and when the centrifugal fan is inspected, the upper casing (upper portion), is removed from the lower casing (lower portion) as mentioned above. Therefore, the seal between these sections is possibly degraded every time work is done.